Journaux de Daltoniens
by Lattrappesouris
Summary: Kurt entre à la Dalton Académie et tout s'enchaine. Prend en compte toute la scolarité de Kurt à Dalton.
1. 30 Novembre 2010

**Et voilà ma nouvelle fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**C'est une KLAINE ! On s'en doutait !**

**JOURNEAUX DE DALTONIENS.**

* * *

**30 Novembre 2010 :**

Cher Journal,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas écris mais là, je pense que tu vas te remettre en service à plein temps !

Je suis entré à la Dalton Académie aujourd'hui. Enfin, hier... Et comme c'est loin de la maison, Papa m'a envoyé à l'internat. Et je partage ma chambre avec BLAINE !

Bon, je pense que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme... Donc je vais t'expliquer.

J'ai rencontré Blaine en allant "espionner" les Warblers il y a environ un mois. Je descendais les escaliers, je lui ai demandé mon chemin et je me suis perdu dans ses yeux si beaux, si profond, si... Bref, je m'égare.

Depuis, je pense tout le temps à lui et tout et tout...

Mercedes et Rachel dissent que je suis amoureux mais je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas comme pour Finn...

Bon, pas grave, je comprendrais surement plus tard.

Mais en plus, si j'ai voulu reprendre ce journal, c'est parce que je crois que ce matin j'ai eu la honte de ma vie... Enfin, cette nuit... Bon passons.

En fait, hier soir, je me suis endormi en parlant par SMS avec Rachel et lorsque Blaine est revenu de la réunion des Warblers, il m'a trouvé avec le téléphone sur la tête... Super classe Kurt ! Il m'a raconté ça ce matin, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte !

Bon, c'est pas que je dois y aller mais j'ai cour... A plus !

**30 Novembre 2010 :**

Il est arrivé ! Enfin !

Je sais que je te saoul avec ça mais je suis super content qu'il soit là ! Et cette nuit, quand je suis rentré après la réunion des Warblers, oui celle où on s'est demandé si Kurt pouvait entrer ou pas dans la chorale, il dormait. Son téléphone lui recouvrait toute la joue droite. C'était trop marrant !

Désolé pour les détails mais j'ai pas pu m'en empécher...

Alors, je lui ai elevé puis je me suis couché rapidement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Kurt.

Hola ! C'est vraiment bizarre. Est-on censé rêver de son meilleur ami ? Faut absolument que j'en parle à Nick. Il pourra m'aider !

* * *

**Voila !**

**Alors ?**

**Le jeu, sera de deviner à chaque fois, qui écrit... Je vais dire que ce n'est pas du tout compliqué !**

**La suite heu... Je ne sais pas du tout ! Surtout qu'il faut que je termine Fighter avant tout !**


	2. 1 Décembre 2010

**1 Décembre 2010 :**

Je crois que je deviens accro à ce mec ! Nick et Jeff dissent que je suis amoureux… Mais c'est pas vrai. C'est juste mon meilleur ami.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin, je me suis bien marré ! Je me suis réveillé, je me suis tourné vers Kurt et si quelqu'un était arrivé, il aurait trouvé un idiot en train de sourire devant une superbe peluche lion avec un tee-shirt. En plus, sur le tee-shirt, il y a un drapeau de l'Angleterre, ça rend ça encore plus mignon !

En même temps, qui n'aurait pas sourit en voyant un garçon, magnifique je dois dire, serrer dans ses bras une peluche comme si ça vie en dépendait.

C'est pour ça aussi que je me suis explosé de rire. Je devais avoir l'air d'un gros béta planté au milieu de la chambre les cheveux sans gel avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

C'était vraiment un super matin ! Je veux qu'ils soient tous aussi marrants ! Avec Kurt je risque d'être servi !

Bon je vais en cour….

Bisous.

**1 Décembre 2010 :**

Deuxième nuit, deuxième honte ! Je crois que je bats un record là…

Pourtant, ça avait bien commencé hier soir.

Blaine est venu se coucher en même temps que moi et on s'est regardé pendant deux minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas éteins la lumière. Il s'est levé sans rien dire et, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, il est revenu dans son lit sans un bruit, ou presque.

Moi j'étais bien au chaud dans mes draps et j'avais droit au regard de Blaine en prime ! Tu imagines ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait un tel effet… C'est vraiment bizarre…

Mais bon, le lendemain, la honte en me réveillant…

Blaine était déjà debout lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il m'a dis bonjour, m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi, puis il m'a dis : « Comment s'appelle ta peluche ? » Je lui ai avoué qu'elle se nommait London, comme la ville. Parce que je l'ai rapporté de là-bas avec Papa. Blaine m'a dis que c'était mignon et qu'il adorait les lions en peluche. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui ai répondu que je pourrais la lui prêter s'il veut.

Il a rigolé et ne m'a pas répondu…

Pas grave, on va dire : « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! »

Et les cours de Dalton sont bien. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin de stresser à chaque coin de couloir à cause d'un slushie…

En parlant de cour, j'y vais !

* * *

**Voili voilou...**

**Je sais ça bouge pas trop... Mais je tente de reter fidèle à la série...**

**La suite heu... Dans la semaine...**


	3. 2 et 3 Décembre 2010

**2 Décembre 2010 :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une audition pour les Warblers… J'avais demandé à Rachel quelle chanson je pouvais chanter, et elle m'avait dis de faire "Don't Cry for Me Argentina". Donc je l'ai fait ! Je me suis trop éclaté ! Pour une fois, j'ai eu un solo ! Bon, je saurais si j'ai réussi que demain alors on vera…

Et franchement, quand j'ai relevé la tête et que j'ai croisé le regard de Blaine, c'était trop géant ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'arrête de passer autant de temps avec lui, j'ai presque plus de temps pour donner de nouvelles à Mercy et Rachel… Elles doivent se demander si je ne suis pas mort… Normalement, le mercredi (hier), c'est notre soirée Divas »… Bon, je les verrais ce weekend. D'ailleurs, je te préviens, je ne t'emporterai pas tous les weekends. Donc, tu auras toutes les infos du weekend pendant la semaine qui suivra… Par exemple, je ne t'emmène pas ce weekend…

Bon, le jeudi, c'est chargé comme journée… Donc je vais y aller. Si je commence à arriver en retard, ça ne va pas le faire…

**2 Décembre 2010 :**

WAOUH !

La voix de Kurt est juste magnifique !

Ca y est, je suis complètement accro à ce mec ! Nick me dis que c'est pas normal de passer autant de temps ensemble et tout… Il pense qu'on est ensembles… Il est vraiment bizarre Nick ! Bon, c'est vrai que je disais la même chose par rapport à lui lorsqu'il a commencé à beaucoup trainer avec Jeff... D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui demande où il en est et s'il a enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments… Je verrais demain… Par contre, toi, tu ne le sauras que lundi… Je pars tout le weekend avec Maman et Papa. Demain, je ferrais mes affaires donc je pourrais pas te raconter… Tant pis ! Tu attendras !

Bon je vais devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure je crois… A lundi !

**3 Décembre 2010 :**

C'est remoi ! Enfin, bon, qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?

Je commence par quoi, la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

La mauvaise ? Si tu veux ! Alors, je n'ai pas réussi l'audition, parce que j'ai… Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris mais en tout cas, Jeff et Nick sont super content alors je suis content pour eux. Mais bon…

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux deux, je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde ai compris qu'ils sont ensembles… Enfin, moi je l'ai vu ! J'ai un radar pour ce genre de choses !

Maintenant, la bonne nouvelle ! Je crois que je deviens accro à Blaine, enfin, à son regard ! Ca devrait genre être interdit des yeux comme les siens. C'est pas ça la bonne nouvelle… La bonne nouvelle, la vrai, c'est que Blaine trouve que je chante bien ! Je sais, ça peut paraître idiot mais pour moi, c'est important ! J'aimerai pas que mon meilleur ami n'aime pas ma voix ! Ce serait chiant ! Mais bon, il a lui aussi une super voix !

D'ailleurs, on a gagné les Sélections communales grâce à sa voix ! J'allais oublier de te dire ça, au mon dieu ! Que je sois pendu ! Ho non en fait, sinon, je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre Blaine !

Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment gagné… On est arrivé exequo avec les New Direction… En même temps, je me serais senti mal s'ils avaient perdu…

Bon, maintenant, on va se retrouver au Régionales ! De toute façon, avec Blaine, je suis sûr que les Régionales vont être géniales ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens… Bon, je peux pas en dire plus pour le moment, on verra au moment venu.

En parlant de ça, il est temps pour moi de te dire à lundi !

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un rythme de publication... Ce sera surement le mercredi et le weekend... A près, je ne promet rien du tout...**

**J'espère que ce chapitrre n'est pas trop mal... A ce weekend !**


	4. 6 et 7 Décembre 2010

**6 Décembre 2010 :**

Je suis relà ! Et j'ai franchement rien à dire…

Mais j'ai du nouveau pour Nick et Jeff !

Ils sont ensembles ! Nick a avoué ses sentiments à Jeff il y a quelques semaines et depuis ils sont ensembles ! Je crois même pas que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt…

Il m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails ! Tu veux savoir ? De toute façon, je te raconte quand même !

Un soir, Nick a demandé à Jeff de venir passer la soirée chez lui. Jeff pensait que c'était purement amical, alors il y est allé. Nick avait fait un truc super romantique et tout et tout. Au moment de lui dire, il s'est dégonflé et il a tourné le dos… J'aurais surement fait pire à sa place alors… Jeff lui a attrapé le bras et l'a embrassé. Il lui a ensuite dis qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux que c'était réciproque.

Depuis, ils sont ensembles. Je sais je me répète mais j'ai vraiment rien à dire et ça me choque je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte….

Bon, je vais bosser un peu… A plus.

**6 Décembre 2010 :**

Recoucou ! J'ai rien fait de particulier ce weekend… Mais au moins, j'ai pu voir Mercy et Rach' ! Elles m'ont dis qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau au Glee Club… A part que comme d'hab, Finn fait encore des siennes et il a quitté Rachel…Je pendrais de ses nouvelles dans la semaine mais bon… Y a Mercy pour s'occuper d'elle.

Je m'ennuie… Ho, j'ai cas proposé à Blaine d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine. Ouais, je vais faire ça ! J'y vais même s'il est tard tu penses ? Ouais bon, j'y vais.

**7 Décembre 2010 : **

Je suis sorti faire un tout hier avec Kurt. On s'est bien marré, on était à la fête foraine ! C'était vraiment super !

J'étais un peu réticent au début, je me suis dis : Ho s'il nous fait faire que les trucs de mômes ça va pas le faire… Je me suis COMPLETEMENT trompé sur Kurt !

Il est super space en fait ! Il a voulut directement commencer par les trucs qui font vomir…

Je crois que je recommencerai jamais ça ! On m'a toujours dis que j'étais tarré de faire tous ces trucs qui te bradassent mais en fait, il est PIRE que moi ! Il a même réussi à me faire faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours refusé.

Il m'a fait monter dans le truc de cinquante mètres. On avait une super vue sur la ville illuminée et tout c'était géant !

Mais le réveil ce matin, t'imagines même pas ! C'était terrible ! On ressemblait à deux zombies ! Heureusement, Kurt m'a passé un truc pour les cernes… J'aurais eu l'air de quoi moi sinon ?

Bon, je vais me coucher !

* * *

**Voilà ! Chose dite, chose dûe !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais tous sont court donc ça change pas trop... J'espère qu'il vous a plû !**

**La suite mercredi normalement ! Tout comme Piscine et Chocolat. D'ailleurs, le Lemon sera surement seulement dans le chapitre 4...**

**Voili voilou ! Bisous à tous !**


	5. 8 Décembre 2010

**8 Décembre 2010 :**

Coucou ! Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit hier mais le vé en retard et j'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre la laque alors tu vois le truc… Blaine dit que mes cheveux sont mieux sans laque. Il est marrant, je pourrais dire la même chose pour lui et son gel !

Bon, je vais pas trop faire de roman cette semaine, enfin, cette fin de semaine parce que c'est les évaluations de Noël ici. En plus, je reste beaucoup plus avec Blaine et je veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai un journal, ça fait vraiment le mec qui a des choses à cacher… Tu sais, personne n'est au courant de ton existence. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais lorsque je t'ai acheté, je t'ai dis que seul une personne en qui j'aurais vraiment confiance serait susceptible de te lire un jour. Pour le moment, personne n'a gagné ma confiance au point de te lire. Même Mercedes et pourtant, tu sais combien elle est importante pour moi.

Bon, j'ai déjà pris sur mon temps de révisions… Je te laisse.

**8 Décembre 2010 :**

Ho mon dieu ! J'ai faillit me faire coller aujourd'hui… Déjà hier je me suis endormi en cour de maths… Donc, bien sûr, j'avais pas pris les numéros des exercices… Donc, je suis arrivé en touriste ce matin… Je me suis retrouvé d'autant plus couillon lorsque le prof m'a demandé de lire l'énoncé. Heureusement que Kurt, qui est à côté de moi, m'a montré discrètement l'exercice dont parlait Mr Baba…

Je crois que je vais lui payer un café pour le goûter. Ouais, je vais faire ça. J'y vais. Ce sera une compensation à son sauvetage de ce matin.

A plus.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment désolé, ce chapitre est minuscule. Je dirais même microscopique ! Je suis vraiment désolé...**

**J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic... J''espère que c'est tout de même pas mal...**

**Le suite ce weekend. Bisous !**


End file.
